The existing capacitive touch screen structure has GFF (Glass-Film-Film), OGS (OneGlassSolution) as the representative of the Out Cell structure, On Cell structure, Hybrid In Cell structure and Full In cell structure. The Full In Cell structure refers to the method of embedding the touch function into the liquid crystal pixels, that is, embedding the touch sensor function inside the display screen, making the screen lighter and more transparent, and it is bound to become the mainstream structure of the future touch screen.